Human, Meet Zootopia
by DestroyerDain
Summary: After Jordan, a father and husband, is killed in a drive by shooting, he suddenly finds himself in a world he doesn't know... a world called Zootopia. Does he know the wonders which face him? or will they complete shock him and change him forever? RATED M for violence, swearing and, some sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this chapter, I am not trying to replicate any crime involving a drive-by, I just wanted to get that out there. Also, I want to explain what the texts will mean; The italic text will mean character thoughts, bold means an author note and, underline will mean a flashback. Finally, like always, the characters (except my own) are owned by Zootopia and Disney. With all that out of the way, enjoy the first chapter in this installment!**

 ***** Jesse, Jordan and, Zoe are seen in a car*

"Jordan?"

"Yes, Jesse?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to ask something"

"Anything Jesse, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you have your suit for the… wedding"

"Oh shit! I completely forgot to get a suit! And, the wedding's tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, we can run over there right now if we want."

"Alright, also, we need to call a babysitter for Zoe."

"Jordan? Why is there people pulling up… OH SHIT! JORDAN, THEY ARE POINTING…"

*CRACK* *POW* *BLAM*

*Bullets are seen, hitting the car and a tire*

*Tire pops*

*Car turns out*

*Car Crashes into a wall*

*Jordan pulls Jesse and Zoe out of the car*

"JESSE! ZOE LOOK OUT!"

*BANG*

*Jordan is seen, in front of Jesse and Zoe, bleeding*

"JORDAN, NOOOO!"

"DADDY!"

*Jordan falls over*

*Car starts speeding away*

*Jesse and Zoe are seen, next to Jordan, holding him up

"JORDAN, STAY WITH ME, GOD DAMN IT!"

"HELP! SOMEONE CALL 911!"

*Jesse… I'm not going to make it… the wound is bleeding too… fast"

"JORDAN, STAY WITH ME! THE AMBULANCE IS ON ITS WAY!"

"Jesse, tell Zoe… that… daddy… will miss…her…"

*Jordan slumps into Jesse's arms*

"GOD DAMN IT, JORDAN! COME ON! STAY WITH ME!"

"DADDY!"

*Tears start rolling down Jesse's and Zoe's faces"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

*An ambulance is seen in the background, coming towards them*

*Jordan seen put into the ambulance*

*Ambulance starts driving away*

 **18 hours later**

*Jesse and Zoe are sitting in a waiting room*

"Come on Jordan… Please live… Please"

*Tears start rolling down Jesse's face again, as she is holding Zoe, who also started crying*

*A doctor is seen coming out of Jordan's room, coming towards her*

"We tried our best Mrs. Rosi, all we can do is keep him on life support. He is in a coma and is only being held alive by life support... You may come in and say your goodbyes"

*Jesse, Zoe and, the doctor head towards Jordan's room*

*Jordan is seen in a bed, with an oxygen mask on and a life support machine next to him*

"Jordan, if you can hear me, I just wanted to say thank you for being the best father and husband anyone can ask of, I will always love you"

"I love you daddy, I will miss you…"

*Jesse and Zoe kiss Jordan on the head, tears rolling down their faces*

"Alright, you may leave the room if you want, Mrs. Rosi… I am deeply sorry about your loss."

*Jesse and Zoe leave the room, as the doctor shuts the door and goes over towards the life supporter and flips the switch*

*Jesse and Zoe see the machine turn off, as more tears start flooding down their face*

 **And that's where the first chapter ends. Sorry if this replicates anything that is very sad, I wanted a dramatic and sad feeling for the first chapter. Anyways, see you guys next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah... sort broke a promise about the double upload Tuesday but I have a good reason… pain. I have been in a lot of pain because some kid aka some a**hole decided to hit me and now I ache all over my body… anyways I will do a double upload today so I can show you I'm not dead! Also, schools starting up for me Monday so the upload may slow down but I will try my best to upload chapters. Anyways, enjoy the double upload! Also, this is the chapter explaining how Jeese got into the shit that got him killed .**

*Jordan jumps up in lots of pain, in a dark room*

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Jorrdannn…"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"  
"Jordan, calm down"

"HOW CAN I BE CALM IF I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHERE I AM?"

"Jordan, this may be hard to take in but… you died"

"yeah, and I see pigs flying… now seriously, where the fuck am I?"  
"Jordan, you are in my office, my names Isaiah and I want to show you what is going on at this exact moment"

*A glowing ball appears, showing a funeral, then pans to the coffin, showing Jordan inside the coffin, surrounded by his family*

"What the fuck?! This can't be happening… NOT NOW!"

*Jordan bangs his hands on the side of the wall in frustration*

"I want another chance… I just started a family… I don't want this to happen"

Sigh… are you sure about this Jordan?"

"Yes… no matter what it is… I don't care where I go as long as I can live again…"

"Alright, just a warning… This world that you are going to is like yours but has one thing different about it that I will let you find out"

"Alright… well, can I at least have my phone, some clothes and a picture of my family?"

"Very well, I will transport you into the world with those items"

*Jordan then sees more black and then… a blue sky*

"Alright, first, I got to figure out what's different about this world"

*Jordan turns a corner to a nearby street and sees… animals*

*Jordan then realizes this is familiar to him*

"Oh please tell me this isn't what I think it is…"

*Jordan accidently runs into a tiger*

"Hey buddy, watch i…."

*The tiger looks at Jordan with a confused face*  
"Hey, what are you?"

"I'm a human… ever heard of it?"

"What is a heu…men?"

"Oh forget it…"

*The tiger and Jordan go their separate ways, as Jordan now realizes what this town is*

"Is this really fucking… Zootopia?"

"Ugh… just that movie alone made me cringe…"

*2 years prior*

"Honey, got the popcorn?"

"Yes I do… you sure Zoe wants to see this? Theirs other movies out to see"

"Yes Daddy, I love love love the movie!"

"Very well… guess I better watch it… maybe I will be okay with it somehow"

*1.5 hours later*

" _U_ _GH, FINALLY THE MOVIE IS OVER"_

"What did you think daddy?"

"I loved it sweetheart"

*Jordan had a face of annoyance*

"What's wrong hon?"

"Nothing dear, just tired today"

*Hours earlier*

"Ay yo Jordan, got that stuff I was askin about?"

"Yeah I got you, just don't tell anyone Juaquin"

*Jordan was known as a cop that busts drug addicts on the streets*

"Alright… here you go and now hand me over the sweet stuff"

*Jordan tosses a bag of fake cocaine to Juaquin*

"Wait a minute… this don't taste like and look like…"

*Jordan is seen, driving off"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

*Juaquin Is seen pulling a gun out, but decides against shooting it*

"I will get that motherfucker and everyone else that is with him"

*Present time after the movie*

*Jordan is seen, driving home*

"Hon, do you think you can stop and get something to eat, Zoe and I are hungry"

"Fine… what do you want?"

"Probably just Taco Bell"

"Zoe, what do you want from Taco Bell sweetheart?"

"I will just take a #10 with no cheese, daddy"

"Alright"

*30 mins later*

"Thank you daddy! I loved that food"

"Yeah, thank you Jordan, I was really hungry"

"Surprised that you aren't hungry, you guys surely ate alot of popcorn"

*Jordan turns around and sees a familiar car*

"Jordan?"

Place: Zootopia Time: Unknown

*Jordan has gotten lots of attention around him*

"Ugh… how do I get around this giant ass place?"

*Jordan is seen, listening to Heathens (It's a song by twenty one pilots, it was used in Suicide Squad… recommend you listen to it ;) )*

"Hmm.."

*Jordan then notices two officers, sitting in a coffee place*

"Probably those two cops from the movie, forgot their names now… like that would matter"

*Jordan walks over to the coffee shop, only to be stopped by a rhino*

"Hey… whatever you are, none of your kind allowed"

"First off, I'm a human; Second off, move out of the way pal"

"Not happening, now move it or I will move you myself"

"You really want to fucking go pal?"

"Bring it"

*Rhino is seen trying punch the rhino, but Jordan dodges the punch and takes the rhino down*

"What the..? Nobody has ever taken me down"

"ARE YOU GOING TO STOP TRYING TO ASSULT ME NOW?"

*A rabbit and fox, in police uniforms come out to see whats going on*

"HEY! Stop right there!

"Oh shit... gotta go"

*Jordan is seen, dashing across the street with the two officers on his butt (he doesn't have a tail)*

"Man, they are slow"

"10-9, Suspect in pursuit, going north bound on Lionpark avenue"

*Jordan is seen, running into a dead end alley, covering his face so they won't see him*

"Give up criminal! You are cornered! Show yourself!"

*The cops are seen, pulling out cuffs*

"What have I done?"

"You just assaulted a fellow animal, speaking which, what are you?"

*Jordan then notices a crack and knows he has parkour skills that he learned in police training if he ever got cornered*

"Just found my way out"

*Jordan jumps the wall and gets to the top of the building, hopping on each of them*

"10-9, calling in helicopters, suspect spotted on the roofs"

*Two hours later*

"Ugh, how much more running am I going need to do?'

*Jordan then notices a lot of cop cars on his butt and decides he can't escape them*

"Fine, I give up"

*Five officers tackle him to the ground really hard which knocks Jordan unconscious*

 **Alright, well that's one way to end a chapter. Expect two uploads tomorrow since I can't upload another chapter tonight so ye… see yall next chapter!**


	3. A sad, yet happy and overdue update

**Yes, this update is long overdue, but lemme cut to the chase... I most likely will stop the two stories until I have time to write them. Sorry for anyone that loves this, but I am trying my best to make stories, the good news is that my English and grammar is going to get better as time goes so expect that... also keep in mind, I am only 13 so yeah... see you in the next chapter!**


	4. STORY UPDATE!

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to give out a quick update! This is introducing, yet another story on this account! I recommend you go check it out! Anyways, I am in the making of the next chapter for these two stories, so be patient and they will be out very soon! Anyways, have a good day and as always, see you next chapter!**


End file.
